


A Fulfilling Workout

by MarshalMarmont1812



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Extreme Sex, Fucking, Rape, big dick, big tits, cuckold, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalMarmont1812/pseuds/MarshalMarmont1812
Summary: Kyle claims a busty housewife.
Relationships: Husband - Relationship, Neighbor - Relationship, Wife - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	A Fulfilling Workout

After a hot outdoor porn scene between he, Victoria and Selena, Kyle was back inside fucking Justice on the living room couch. The busty ebony screamed beneath him as he fucked her hard in doggystyle. Just as he burst inside her cunt, there was a knock at the door.

“Damn it,” Kyle grumbled as he stood, walking to the door.

There stood Ciara in a tight black dress, high black heels and a diamond choker. She smiled when she noticed Kyle, his cock still slick with pussy juice.

“Hello, Kyle,” she greeted, entering without awaiting an invitation, “ I see you and your clan are doing what you do best.”

“Yes,” Emily grunted nearby as she was fucked in her ass by Cassidy’s boyfriend Lucas, “you’re… agh… more than… mmm… welcome to join us.”

Ciara smiled and turned back to Kyle. “Maybe next time.”

Kyle smirked and she continued, reaching into her purse.

“Here’s you check for you services last week,” she said. “And I took out the large medical bills I had to pay out for the damages you did to my sluts.”

Selena laughed as she walked up, cum oozing in large amounts from all three holes. “Maybe you just need some sluts who can actually take some dick!”

Kyle grinned. “All my bitches are at your avail, Ciara.”

Ciara turned to see Victoria getting railed up her ass hard by Grayson while she rode Ethan, Tariq roughly fucking her throat. Kyle could sense her pussy getting wet but said nothing.

“I’ll consider it,” Ciara said, “in the meantime, keep that dick under control.”

Kyle laughed, shoving into Selena’s ass. “Don’t I always?”

******

The following morning, Kyle went for a jog down the street. The fine mist in the air felt good against his bare chest, his cock bouncing freely in his bulky shorts. At the end of the street, he saw his new neighbor, busty blonde bombshell Marilyn Carmichael.

She wore a tight red and white T-shirt which more than accented her huge 34G breasts. Kyle felt his cock get hard, though he just fired off two morning loads, one into Marie and another into Roxie. 

Jogging up, he gave her a wave and she waved and smiled back.

“Morning Kyle,” she said, “how’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” he replied. “How about you?”

She nodded, throwing some garbage into the bin. The made small talk, Kyle making subtle glances at her enormous tits and, to his recent discovery, her large ass as well. A stiff breeze suddenly came up and Marilyn’s stiffened, like two bullets beneath her shirt.

She saw them and laughed. “Oh my goodness! Sorry!”

Kyle grinned. “No, it’s fine.”

She laughed and looked down to where his cock was bulged obscenely against his shorts. She felt her pussy moisten. “No way that could be real.”

“What?” Kyle asked.

Marilyn looked shocked, not realizing she had said it out loud.

“Um…” she said, “well, frankly… your um… penis.”

Kyle looked down and laughed. “Nope, I assure you it’s 100% authentic.”

“Yeah, sure,” Marilyn said, giggling, “show it to me.”

Kyle gave a pretense of being shocked. “Out here?”

Marilyn looked around. Some of their neighbors were outside, mowing lawns or trimming hedges. She shook her head and gestured for him to enter her house.

Once inside, she closed the door and proceeded to take him into the living room. She then stood and crossed her arms. “Alright, go ahead.”

Kyle began to lower his shorts and Marilyn smirked as if she was going to see the tiniest cock ever. He had obviously just stuffed his shorts with tissue or something. Before Kyle revealed anything however, he stopped.

“Wait,” he said, “it’s not fair for you to see me but I can’t see any of you.”

Marilyn smirked and reached removed her shirt, giving Kyle a close-up view of her breasts in all of their tanned and gravity-defying perfection. Each was a sphere of golden fresh, and her nipples were a pleasing pink, still partially erect. 

She saw the interest in his eyes, and began to tease him. “What’s wrong? Nervous?”

Kyle grinned and dropped his shorts. Marilyn was then the one looking flustered. The heavy shaft throbbed and leaked large amounts of precum, each drop making an audible thump as it hit her carpeted floor. His balls were huge and smooth, carefully shaved, almost the size of two fists.

She felt paralyzed, her body on fire, her throat dry. Kyle was a fucking stallion! She looked up as he approached, towering over her. “Still in doubt?”

She tried to get around him but he grabbed her and held her in place.

“What are you doing?” she cried, trying to break loose.

“Just giving you the glimpse of my cock that you wanted,” Kyle replied.

In an instant, he had torn off her shorts and panties, both of them fully naked. She then groaned as Kyle took her right breast into his strong hand. “You like that?”

She shook her head. “Please Kyle,” she croaked, “Just leave. No one has to know.”

He ignored her and grabbed his shorts from the floor. “Get upstairs.”

She cried and obeyed, fearful to run.

Once in the bedroom, she grabbed a candle and swung her arm down but Kyle caught it and pinned her arm behind her back, making her scream. “Don’t make me angry bitch,” he growled, pushing her onto the bed.

She sat before him, naked and ashamed as his huge cock was before her face.

“I won’t do it! You’ll never - -!”

Her words were cut off as Kyle shoved his dick down her throat. His warm muskiness filled her nostrils as he fucked her face. “Oh yeah, bitch. It’s about time you shut up.” 

Her eyes watered as he moved his hips back and forth. He groaned softly and pulled his phone from his shorts. He recorded her blowjob as she looked into the screen, Kyle’s grin making her heart race. He fucked her throat harder and harder, his nuts bouncing against her chin.

She gagged as he fucked her throat deeper and harder, his large hands groping her tits. He moved his hands again to the back of her head and continued to plow her throat, gripping her hair. After about half-an-hour, he pulled his slick cock from her mouth and grinned.

“Damn, you have a tight throat!” Kyle exclaimed as his wet hard cock hung in front of her face, “I could fuck it all day...”

Marilyn gulped, drool and precum dripping from her chin.

“But…” Kyle said, reaching toward her neck, making her scream before his thumbs pressed against her windpipe.

“Please…” she rasped, “Don’t kill me. I’ll do anything…”

Kyle seemed to ponder this but maintained his pressure, Marilyn’s head swimming as he cut off her oxygen. Finally, he released her. Then, without a word, he sat at the head of the bed, stroking his slick cock.

“Get over and worship my dick, you whore,” Kyle ordered.

Marilyn glanced at the ajar door. She could rush out and cry for help. Kyle grinned and held up his phone. “Go ahead and run. But the police will see that you were sucking my cock unrestrained and I have no weapons. All they’ll see is a unsatisfied housewife who wants to maintain her squeaky clean reputation. Now get over here!”

Marilyn looked down and walked over and took his thick, juicy and awe-inspiring cock into her hand and began to jack him off. 

“You ever felt a cock as big as that?” Kyle asked, Marilyn’s handjob feeling incredible.

She didn’t respond. Despite being frightened of the large macho man, she couldn’t shake the feeling that partially she wanted this. She had been given plenty of opportunities to escape but had let each one slip away. She leaned forward and let a band of saliva drop onto his cockhead and run down his shaft.

Soon enough, her red lips were once again wrapped around his cock. Kyle groaned and she moved lower and lower, the thick pole spreading her lips wide. Kyle’s hand again grabbed her head and moved her mouth up and down.

He pulled her up and before she could process it, he slapped his hands onto her big, soft and warm tits. Marilyn couldn’t help but moan, Kyle grabbing both hard nipples and twisting them. She screamed out in pain and pleasure, digging her nails into his shoulder.

Before she realized it, she was again actively pumping his cock, her hand around his dick while he licked, sucked and inhaling her immaculate breasts. It had been ages since she had felt such powerful affection from her husband. Kyle’s cock was so rigid and hot. God, she needed that heavy iron bar inside her!

Her heart was racing, her body on fire as he sucked at her tits like a nursing child. Soon, she on her back, Kyle above her with his hard cock just above her wet cunt. She looked up at him, breathing heavily as he moved back down, his face above her cunt.

She couldn’t believe. He wasn’t honestly…!

“OH, FUCK!!!!!!” Marilyn screamed.

In one smooth motion, he had dove down and attached his open mouth around her small, tight, dripping cunt. He extended his tongue until he felt her pussy against his tongue. He gave her dripping cunt one long, hot lick and pulled back.

"FUCK, that's hot!" Marilyn spat out. She reached down and took his hair between her fingers, holding him down. Her juices were on Kyle’s tongue. She wished she could say that she didn't like it, but he felt absolutely incredible. Every circular motion of his tongue sent electrical jolts through her body.

"Aaaaahhh! YES!" Marilyn screamed out, scratching his scalp firmly. "Eat it! Eat that cunt! Please don’t fucking stop!"

Kyle licked and nibbled her clit, driving her closer and closer to the edge. She moaned and cried out, playing with her tits as Kyle ate her deep.

“AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm hit her. Her cunt jerked on his tongue, and suddenly, Kyle’s mouth was inundated with a hot stream of cum. "HHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YYESSSSSS!" she screamed.

Marilyn kept squirting into his open mouth. She came more and more, gushing her pussy cream onto his face and chest. Her legs were wrapped around his head, her ass clenched tightly until her orgasm settled, releasing Kyle’s head.

She struggle catch her breath. Never had she ever experienced an orgasm so powerful! When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. Kyle this time was positioned right at her cunt. Before she could protest, still feeling weak from her amazing climax, Kyle slid his cock into her wet hole.

Marilyn howled, clawing the sheets. He began rapidly fucking her, squeezing her bouncing tits as his cock slammed into her wet pussy. It felt so fucking good! His fucking baseball bat of a cock pounding into her womb. 

“Oh Kyle!” Marilyn screamed. “Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

He grinned and picked up speed, “I knew you’d like it.”

She nodded. “I love it!”

Soon enough, they were kissing as she bounced gleefully up and down on his cock. Kyle sucked her heavy bouncing tits while she fucked herself on his dick, Kyle groping her ass. She came several times, Kyle slapping her tits above his head.

All her pretense was gone. She didn’t want this to end! Kyle again buried his face into her tits, sucking and inhaling her perfumed cleavage. She grunted and came again, gripping his hair. She screamed and came violently, covering her crotch and stomach with her pussy juice.

“I’m gonna cum!” Kyle grunted.

Marilyn’s eyes went wide. “Pull out! Pull out!”

Kyle ignored her and held her down, thrusting upwards before he slammed her onto her back and to really bear down upon her. There was loud, wet sound with every hard thrust, Kyle making her cum again and again.

His cock went off like a geyser, pumping her full of his potent, thick gallons of hot sperm. Sue screamed and howled, crying to the heavens as Kyle dumped all his seed into her cunt. Once he ran dry, he pulled out, his semi flaccid dick brushing against her pussy when he stood.

As it moved over her face, she eagerly pulled it back into her mouth, sucking voraciously while playing with his balls and running her fingers over his asshole. Kyle grunted as he again fucked her face, Sue’s eyes glazed over as she awaited even more of his amazing cum.

Pleasure shot down his spine. His nuts tensed. Sue sensed this and sucked faster and faster, jacking off his cock near the base. She pulled him out and opened wide, jacking his cock furiously. A bright white band then fired from his dick like a bullet, hitting her full in the face. Thousands more seemed to follow, until her huge tits were absolutely covered in Kyle’s spunk.

Soon, her face was covered as well, one line stretching from her neck to her hairline. Kyle then stood and snapped a photo with his phone. “Later, whore.”

Without another word, he left out and was soon out the door. 

******

Sue didn’t tell anyone. Not her husband, not the police. She just couldn’t. What had happened between she and Kyle was just too powerful. She still saw him around the neighborhood but never got a word out of him. There were times she craved his cock so badly. 

Whenever she shoved, seeing the huge, ripe cucumbers on display, her only thought was that none were as large as the one Kyle possessed. Also, before Kyle had fucked her, she had never noticed how lazy her husband was in bed. The weak way he thrusted, just barely exerting himself, the small load he shot into her leaving her feeling empty.

Taking matters into her own hands, she waited until Wednesday morning when Kyle went out for his early jog. As approached the house, he stopped in his tracks. There lay Sue, wearing a tiny string bikini, barely covering her obviously erect nipples.

Seeing Kyle, she grinned brightly, seeing his cock throbbing through his shorts. Making her way over, she less than subtly rubbed his warm bulge. She loved the way he looked at her, like a wild beast with his prey.

“Hi Kyle,” she said seductively, pressing her breasts against him, “lovely day isn’t it?”

******

************

"Fuck me, Kyle! FUCK ME! GGUUUUUHHH!" Sue grunted on the living room floor. 

She was on all fours, getting railed by Kyle. Their bodies were covered with sweat as they banged furiously, Kyle’s heavy sperm filled nuts slamming against her pussy. His cock was like iron, filling her needy cunt with thick meat. Her cunt was stretched around his throbbing shaft like elastic, smothering his pulsing shaft with pleasure. Kyle then slid his big hand under her, cupping one of her hanging breasts, squeezing it roughly.

"God fucking dammit, Sue! You're so fucking tight!" Kyle grunted out, spanking her ass roughly.

SPANK!

"GGUUHHH! FUCK!" she spat out in pleasure. They had been at it for a little while, but the end was not in sight. She had just cum, for a third time, but Kyle was still going strong.

She drove back at Kyle, her stud grunting as he picked up speed, Sue screaming as she came yet again, clenching the wet carpet. “Oh fuck! Oh god!”

“Yeah!” Kyle shouted, clenching her hair and pulling her head back roughly. “You’ve never experienced that big, huh?”

“No! Never!” Sue cried, her body on fire at the pleasure she was getting.

Kyle fucked her harder and harder, Sue cumming so many times that she lost count. Next, they were back in her bedroom, Sue riding his cock as he again feasted on her tits. She kept driving down on him, having cum twice more and Kyle still rock hard.

This was the man she needed, pulling him up to smother him in her tits. Kyle groaned and began thrusting upwards, fucking her as she straddle him. Sue moaned loudly, Kyle slapping her ass repeatedly until it stung.

“FUCK!!!!!” she screamed.

Kyle kept thrusting, watching her tits jiggle and shake violently as he fucked her. Sue screamed out again and shook, gushing her pussy juice onto his cock.

“Yes!!” she cried, “FUCK ME!!!!”

She was bouncing so furiously that her tits kept escaping his hands, his entire cock tingling with pleasure as she repeatedly impaled herself upon it. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, Kyle forcing her back and beginning to aggressively give it to her in missionary.

“OH FUCK!!!” Sue screamed, “Yes! MURDER MY PUSSY!!!!”

Kyle grunted and picked up speed, twisting her nipples hard until they stung. She bit her lip, Kyle above her, going to town on her cunt. She came yet again, wrapping her legs around him as he pounded her.

“AGH!!!! FUCK ME!!! PUT A BABY INSIDE ME KYLE!!!!”

Kyle grinned as her inner slut came to the fore. He slammed his dick into her, his nuts pounding against her pussy. She grabbed his ass and held him close, though giving him enough room to give her hard and long thrusts. Her pussy exploded several more times.

“OH FUCK!” Kyle yelled, “SHIT!!!”

His cock erupted, launching his hot cum deep into her pussy. His ass clenched as he shot stream after stream of boiling hot cum into her fertile pussy. Sue screamed throughout the ordeal, feeling her cervix get flooded. 

They kissed and kept their sweaty heads pressed together, Kyle continuing to fuck and cum. That weapon was spewing its contents into her grasping cunt, each flex of her tight pussy somehow drawing him even deeper, making him fire off even further inside her, filling her fertile womb with his strong cum. Both illicit lovers were on a new plane of pleasure, screaming and moaning loudly as they ascended to new highs together.

"UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Kyle groaned savagely.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sue screamed loudly, shaking the walls. She just kept cumming around his engorged pole, her cunt going crazy like never before. Her juices were gushing over his full length, coating his flexing nuts. And his cock somehow kept firing wad after wad of jizz, cumming like he never had before in his life. His cock found new reservoirs of sperm to spew inside her, giving her his best, filling her up.

"YES! BABY! YES! I FEEL IT!" Maggie moaned.

"FFFUUUUCCCKKKK!" the married man moaned, his entire body tensed and flexing, muscles bulging, racked with pleasure. 

"I LOVE YOU BABY! I LOVE YOU!" Maggie squealed, feeling the last wave of pleasure course through her. Her pussy was still flexing around his pole as she came down, right alongside him as the jets of cum began finally lessening. His eyes were clutched tight as his face buried itself between her tits, scrubbing them against his handsome features. 

Kyle pulled out his dripping cock as Sue caught her breath. It was still rock hard despite his large scale orgasm. 

“That was amazing!” she panted, “we’ve got to meet again and…”

Before she finish, she found herself being flipped over, her face on the mattress and her ass in the air. She made a confused sound just before Kyle’s slick cock slid inside. Sue howled as he entered her virgin asshole.

"FFFUUUUCCKKK! YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!" Maggie squealed in pleasure, her ass spasming around his thick weapon. "Fuck! FUCK! You're so FUCKING huge!" she cried out, eyes looking almost crazed with need. "More! MORE!" Yanking back on her hair even harder, Andrew pushed another two inches of cock inside her tight hole, amazed that her ass could take such a large cock. "AHHHHHHH! YES! YES!" she screamed out. 

Her feet kicked the bed as she adjusted to his large size, the tight hole squeezing his cock harder and harder as he forced more dick inside her. "Jesus Christ, this is amazing! Yes! Yes! I love it!" She screamed out. Turning back to face him again, eyes still looking insane with lust, she cried out. "Fuck my slutty ass, Andrew! FUCK MY ASS!"

Flexing his hips, Andrew pulled back, easing his juice soaked cock from her tight, grasping hole, despite its best efforts to swallow it to the root. Then, with another firm yank of her hair, he slammed his cock forward.

"AHHH! FUCK!" she screamed in delight, quivering with pleasure as he forced most of his cock back inside her. He repeated the motion, pulling out, then driving in, until he worked up a pretty good pace. "Jesus! Yes! Fuck me, baby! FUCK ME!" He drove his greased cock in and out of her, her ass starting to get used to its meaty invader, starting to smoothly take his cock in and out of her. It felt so God damn good to the married man, her tight, grasping hole gripping his cock like crazy, driving him insane. Her tight ass massaged every inch of him inside of her, rewarding him for forcing that massive meat up her asshole and treating it like the nasty fuck-hole it was. A hole this tight and perfect was built for hot, rough anal sex. 

"Ahhh! God! Yes!" Maggie moaned. She was facing forward, her head propped up as Andrew maintained his tight grip on her dark hair. Her head bounced as he drove into her, her body shuddering with every forceful fuck into her. She looked incredible like this, on all fours, taking his cock. Her ass was still held up, making sure to give him easy access to her tight rear. And down below, her succulent, naked breasts swayed with every powerful thrust he made.

When he had told her before that he would take her ass, she did not think she would be pounded so hard and deep, this guy was like a fucking jackhammer, as soon as he put her on her knees face down the ground, ass up and pushed his cock in her ass, he pounded her so roughly that all went blank for her. She was hurting but god, it was so good, all she could do was scream in pain and pleasure, she was never fucked so roughly and intensely.

“Yeah bitch,” Kyle grunted, “who owns this ass?”

“You, daddy!” Sue screamed, holding onto the creaking bed for dear life, “my entire body is yours!”

“Fuck yeah!” Kyle shouted, slapping her ass hard and watching the skin jiggle.

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Sue screamed, gushing her pussy juice onto the bed.

“Oh fuck yeah! Agh!” Kyle grunted, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, “I’m so in love with your tight fucking ass!”

“YES!!!!!” She screamed, pushing her ass back at him.

“Here’s my load, bitch!” Kyle yelled, exploding hard into her ass. His nuts twisted and pulsed, sending gallons of his boiling baby broth into her asshole. Kyle panted, pulling his cock from her, both of the breathing heavily.

Their fucking had been fantastic! Sue could not even walk anymore, she was so spent that when he slap her ass and say, "You were a good slut, see you soon!" All she could say was, "Yes sir…”

“Honey,” her husband, George suddenly called from the front porch, “are you in? I can’t find my door key.”

Sue painfully stood. “My husband’s here! What are we going to do?”

Kyle stood. “I have an idea.”

******

When George finally found his key and opened the door, Sue was coming downstairs in a sports bra and shorts. “Oh hey baby, I didn’t know you were home.”

“Yeah I just got in,” he replied, kissing her. “What’s that odd taste?”

“Oh just a little protein shake Kyle has me on…” Sue replied.

At the moment, Kyle sauntered downstairs, back in his shorts. “Your wife seems promising in her workout, George. Why don’t you join us sometime?”

George laughed, “I’ll leave that to you two. Sue could stand to shed a few pounds.”

He laughed and headed upstairs to take a shower, Sue shaking her head.  
“That dumb bastard.”

Kyle grinned and kissed her. “So when should I schedule our next workout?”

She laughed. “Tomorrow would be best.”

He smiled and nodded, slapping her ass as he left out and went on home.

******

When George arrived home from work the next day, he heard the oddest sounds from upstairs.

“Oh fuck!” he heard Sue scream.

“Yeah! Yeah!” Kyle yelled back, “Keep going!”

Sue had instructed him not to interrupt their workout sessions but they seemed pretty extreme. 

“HARDER! HARDER!!!” Kyle kept shouting.

Sue would then plead him to take it easy on her: “OHHHH KYLE!!!”

Then he would criticize her laziness: “Keep bouncing, you worthless bitch!”

Then, after a workout that lasted seemingly for over 3 ½ hours, Kyle came downstairs, nodded at George and left. When Sue headed into the bathroom to take a shower, George went to see the workout room. Sure enough, there was a heavy scent of sweat in the air, along with something else George couldn’t recognize.

On the workout bench, it appeared Sue had wasted a large amount of protein shake. 

******

Sue was in heaven. Despite her previous prudishness and near hatred of Kyle, he soon became the focal point of her entire life. Her day revolves around draining his bloated nuts, him sucking her tits, and destroying her pussy and ass.

George was oblivious to it all, Kyle coming by day after day and fucking her hard upstairs, right above her husband’s head. George would often ask why she was no longer in the mood for sex, which she passed off as being exhausted from exercising. That was because Kyle had pinned her against the wall and gave her pussy a thorough fucking, leaving her passed out with a pool of his cum seeping from her cunt.

On Friday night, two weeks after Kyle had first raped her, George was heading home early when he stopped to watch Victoria watering her flowers. The woman was fully nude, bending over to remove weeds. George watched eagerly and pulled out his tiny cock to jerk off, gushing his cum all over his steering wheel.

Before he could drive on home however, he saw Kyle exit the house, kissing Victoria as he walked down the driveway and on to George’s home. Sue answered the door, wearing a see through nightie. When she saw Kyle, she pulled him inside. Curious, George left the car slightly up the street and crept to the window.

Inside, he saw Sue’s nightie on the living room floor, Kyle sucking her tits while her hand pumped his swollen, huge cock. George looked on in disbelief as they kissed, Kyle palming her huge tits before fingering her pussy. Sue moaned loudly and spread her legs, Kyle standing between them and sliding inside.

Within seconds, she was cumming, Kyle fucking her furiously while squeezing her big, ripe breasts. Her legs wrapped around his ass but he kept up his speed, pumping her deep with his iron-hard dick. George watched as they went at it non-stop for several hours.

Finally, after Sue had exploded all over the his cock and the couch, Kyle grunted and came. George watched as his former friend came hard and long, shooting his jizz deep inside his wife. 

George was barely conscious. He was trying to shut out all the bad things. The last thing she remembered was Sue begging for more and leaning forward, pressing her chest against his, her massive melons ballooning against his fit chest. Arms wrapped around each other, she raised herself up and brought her lips to his. Their kiss was lewd and savage, as if each were attempting to consume the face of the other.

Kyle finally ran dry, having unleashed a massive load of cum deep into Sue’s willing womb. He then pulled out, his huge tool hanging slightly limp. 

“Damn! That was fucking brilliant!” Sue panted, her cunt overflowing with Kyle’s sperm.

“You’d better believe it,” Kyle replied, pulling his shorts on. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sue nodded and went to shower, Kyle exiting the house. George stayed still, hidden in the shadows. Just before Kyle crossed the street, he said, “See you tomorrow, George.”

******

A couple of weeks later, there George was, standing beside their bed…snapping pictures of her and Kyle, his massive beast of a cock aimed at her juicy, dripping snatch. Fuck…he was huge! For a while as he worked it in, she screamed like he was killing her. By the time he was buried up past the midway in her, she was loudly announcing each time she came… 31 times that first session and they had 3 sessions that night. 

She said she’d never cum so many times in one night. Now, George resides in the guest room, getting off solely to the sounds of his wife getting fucked day after day, night after night.

On Saturday, after a particularly long session he heard, "Goddamn Sue. I love filling that married pussy up." 

She smiled, kissing him, "It feels amazing when you cum in me." 

Kyle chuckled, "I don't think I'm going to let you leave tonight. Your husband is going to have to suffer. He'll listen to you moan all night long." 

Sue smiled, blushing, "It'll be torture." she paused, adding, "He'll love it."

George did indeed, wanking his little willie all night as he heard his wife taken in one position after the other, screaming as the experienced a never ending workout.


End file.
